wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Rick
Richard was a character on War of the Ancient Races: Volume II. He contributed 25 posts and earned a +1 ka rma before becoming inactive His character biography is: GENERAL Birth Name: Richard De Chaton Race: Vampire Age: Born in 1160 AD and turned in 1185 AD. Looks 25, but is actually 847 years. Gender: Male Occupation: Vampire Birthplace: France Current Location: Family Relations: Father and mother long dead, brother - location unknown Weapon: Carries a sword which has inlayed silver on the blade, which he uses to hunt lycans. Other Items Owned: An old necklace with leather band and a carved wooden lion head. BACKGROUND Personality: Richard has kept his values of loyalty and what it means to be a true knight. It took many years for him to stop hating what he had become and to embrace it. He is kind and caring towards those of his own kind, and has a good sense of humour. Loyalty and honour are qualities he highly values and thus tries to achieve. He is comfortable with the fact that he is a vampire and uses it against the lycans who he despises. He often reminisces about the past and sometimes wishes that he could be part of the human world again. Rick, as he now calls himself, fits in with society and is extremely loyal to his coven. Detailed History: Richard De Chaton was born in France in 1160 AD to a noble family. He had a peaceful childhood and had many years to develop his close friendship with his brother. Growing up he developed many qualities and values which he would carry into later life. His father was a well respected knight and taught Richard everything he knew. From a young age, Richard was taught how to fight with a sword, and proved to excel in it. Their was turmoil in the world as Richard grew up and his father was called off to a Holy War in the East. Richard never saw him again. His mother was heart broken and never the same again. His brother and himself cared for her until she died two years later. When the time came, Richard also went to war to fight the Saracens lead by Saladin. He travelled by boat to the Holy Land until finally arriving in Jerusalem. He left his younger brother with relatives, and was the last time he saw him. Richard was a commander of men, taking his father’s place. He swore loyalty to the King of France and to the church. It was during a particular battle when Jerusalem was being seiged that Richard was killed. He did not remember much, just fighting a man with extraordinary strength. He woke up in a house a few days later with an incredible thirst. The next hundred years of his undead life, Richard fought with himself. He hated the fact that he was a vampire, as it was a dishonourable form of life. This view changed when he met a particular vampire who helped him overcome his disgust. Instead putting his energy into hunting the lycans. Ever since Rick as he was to become watched as time passed and the world changed. Empires rose and fell, and still he endured. He can pass unnoticed through human cities, blending into the background, until now. Fears: Dying Strengths: Vampire strength, healing and agility. Weaknesses: Sunlight, beheading … the usual vampire weaknesses. Likes: Blood, helping others Dislikes: Guns as he believes they are not a weapon of honour. Lycans and sunlight. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: A handsome face which is framed by long brown hair. He sports a short beard and has deep brown eyes. Clothing: Still sometimes wears his armour from the crusades when out hunting, otherwise he wears normal clothes to blend in with mortals or his army cargo pants and black sweat shirt. Build: He is tall and muscled with tanned skin which he has kept from his mortal days. Marks/Scars: A scar that runs along his back which he got as a human during the Crusades from a Saracen blade. Category:Characters Category:Vampires